To Equestria!
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: Yes I write fanfics. Yes I made a self insert. And now I must face the consequences...IT ALL COMES TRUE.


I blinked, shocked at the idea that had entered my mind. _A self-insert? Really brain? Something like that is looked down upon!_

In response, my brain instantly pictured many reasons why it couldn't hurt.

 _Alright, fine._ I rolled my eyes and pulled my laptop out before starting to type: _**I blinked, shocked at the idea that had entered my mind...**_

Two hours passed and I smiled at the story I had finished...or started. _Should I mark it as a one-shot or a multi-chapter story? Do I really want to do that with so many stories I need to write already? What about Dashed Dreams? Or Colors! Or Pyromania! Oh god, I don't want to abandon those ones...and what about Through Her Eyes? Man..._

Annoyed at having so many thoughts inside my head, I sat up in the cramped space of my car and looked around. I was stuck in this tiny place for six hours thanks to a random road trip my mum had announced a few days ago...might as well take a nap.

I woke up in what felt like seconds after I closed my eyes to a bump, _mum must have run over another kangaroo._

I looked around in search of the animal's corpse. I couldn't see it. I couldn't see anything.

 _No way, it wasn't even lunch time when I fell asleep..._

I tried to pick up my phone, which I knew was right next to me, but I couldn't feel my fingers, which wasn't a problem to me, I usually lost all feeling in my hands after I did a lot of typing.

I bent down and picked my phone up with my teeth before turning it on by pressing the start button with my tongue. What? You haven't done that before? Lucky you, you don't know the feeling of having the inability to use your hands.

A light filled the room and I smiled down at my wallpaper, _god I love Calcifer._

After staring at the animated picture for five minutes, remembering every scene in the movie that Calcifer took part in, I picked up my phone with my teeth again and held it up to get a look around.

Grass...grass everywhere. I couldn't see a single thing that I owned. I looked behind me and found a familiar messenger bag over my...turquoise shoulder.

I blinked and shined my phone's light to my hands...correction, hooves.

I slid the messenger bag off my shoulder before looking at my body. I knew what this was. I knew what was happening. I fanned my wings out to see if there really was four large feathers that made them up...thank god there wasn't. I thought the wing design was always Hasbro's biggest mistake.

Instead, my wings spread to the length of a table each, and the many turquoise feathers that covered them looked soft and shiny.

I grinned and gave my newfound winds an experimental flap. The strong winds that came from the movement surprised me, but I continued to grin.

"Alright, so I have no idea where I am, and I've somehow been turned into a primary coloured pony" I blew my red hair out of my eyes, noting that there was some yellow streaks through it, "and I don't think I have my laptop or anything..."

To check if this was true, I opened my messenger bag and nosed around inside it.

"USBs...phone charger...laptop charger...laptop!" I squeaked happily, I'd die if I didn't have my laptop with me, it had my life inside it.

I rummaged through the bag a little more and found a long yellow piece of cord, which I used to tie my USBs around my neck in the real world. Nothing wrong with doing that here too.

I made the USB necklace with a little trouble, and put it over my head so it stayed around my neck.

On my neck I also found my red headphones, which made me sigh in relief. What? Those headphones were bloody expensive!

With no other things to do, I put my messenger bag over my shoulder and started flying...and falling.

Apparently, when you fly you're not supposed to take off upwards. You'd have to take a few steps and take off at an angle, and then you've gotta prepare yourself for the first gust of wind that can either push you over or rocket you higher into the air. It took several attempts for me to figure this out.

Hours passed and I found out that the reason it was so dark was because it was midnight. It was dawn now; the sun was rising...and speaking of, I haven't said my name yet, huh? Well, it's Dawn. Yep, Dawn is my name. Dawn Breaker...this is why I hate the Twilight series, 'breaking dawn'? Please. Ask before you steal my name.

I managed to get flying down onto my list of skills before the sun was fully up, though I doubt I'd ever reach the amount of skill a natural born Pegasus would have.

With all the light around, I found myself grateful for once, because I could now see a town. Ponyville? Ha, no. Canterlot? No again. Manehattan? Yep.

"Of all places" I grumbled to myself. Yes, I was a city girl, and yes, I disliked the country life, BUT I hated all the noise.

I needed a plan.

I started to think of everything I knew about Manehattan, and the first thing that came to mind was the episode Rarity Takes Manehattan.

"Oh! That pony! What was her name?!" I gasped out loud, flying towards Manehattan slowly, "...urgh, okay. I can't remember her name. But she knows Rarity! If I can get in contact with her then she could get me into contact with Rarity! Perfect!"

I flew into the city and looked around for any familiar landmarks...there weren't any.

"Now what?" I snarled, plopping myself in a dark corner of an alleyway.

I tried to think of something to do, but a pink earth pony trotted up to me...I think it was a stallion.

"What's a pretty little mare like you doing in an ally like this?" The stallion...or maybe a colt...his voice hasn't cracked yet, so in my eyes, even though he's probably the same age as me, he's a colt.

"Avoiding the sun" I replied, snorting at the fact that he called me pretty.

"Naughty mare, Princess Celestia probably goes through a lot of effort to raise the sun" The colt scolded me.

"And yet she does it every day" I shrugged, "she may be royal, but I see her like I see every other pony."

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson" The colt snickered.

I snorted again, rolling my eyes, _horny teens._

He seemed to have predicted my actions, because the first thing he did was throw two heavy rocks at each of my frail wings, bruising the bones and temporarily taking my ability to fly.

"Crap" I muttered as he cornered me. I cant fight at all, and I wasn't a very fit human either. I couldn't get away from this.

"What was that?" The colt grinned.

"I said 'get lost you horny brat'" I scowled, maybe if I made him mad enough I could get this over and done with quick enough.

"Why you!" he jumped forward. _Let the pain begin._

Even though he was mad, he took his time getting into the action. No one came to help either, this is probably what I get for sitting in an ally like this one; it started out like a normal alleyway, and then it turned and had a dead end.

The colt was nearly done taking my virginity when an orange Pegasus flying above saw us. He was a smart Pegasus, he knew we weren't some weird couple just doing it in a random ally. He flew down to help me and kicked the other guy away.

I sighed, tired from the activity that the earth pony colt had forced me to do, and I nearly fell asleep. In the time it took me to slowly close my eyes and take a breath before opening my eyes again, the Pegasus had dragged the earth pony out of the ally and to a nearby police station before coming back to check on me.

"Are you alright?" The Pegasus worried.

"Besides losing my virginity and being homeless and tired? Yeah, I'm fine and dandy" I tried to put a happy bounce into my words, trying to assure him that I was okay.

"Did he hurt you?" The Pegasus asked.

"Yeah...besides what you saw happen, he threw some rocks at my wings and I think the bones are bruised" I flapped my wings a little and decided to keep them unfolded until the bruises faded, folding them only brought more pain.

"Do you want me to walk you to the hospital?" He wondered.

"You sure like to ask questions, huh?" I smiled a little, "no, I don't need the hospital. As long as my wings aren't broken I'll be okay. I once bruised a bone in one of my legs and that went away in a week."

"Alright" The Pegasus nodded, "but at least let me bring you to my place, you can use the shower there and I'll buy you lunch."

"Is this your way of picking up mares?" I questioned, though the joking tone in my voice wasn't hidden.

"Well I've seen it in movies, but I don't think it's appropriate right now" He chucked, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

I laughed a little, "we'll see. Now, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, my names Shadow Start" he smiled, "or Shade for short. What's your name?"

"Dawn Breaker" I held my hoof out and shook his, "chose whatever nick-name you wish."

"Alright" Shade agreed, "now come on, my place isn't too far from here."

I nodded and followed him, this time on my guard.

As we walked I noticed that everypony was staring at me, so I looked behind me and saw that I was covered in sweat...among other things. I was definitely glad that Shade had offered me his shower.

After I took a shower, Shade told me about an old restaurant that he loved to go to. His detailed description of the menu and what the food tasted like made my stomach grumble, which was lucky because we were already on our way.

"So earlier you said you were homeless...if you don't mind, can I ask why?" Shade looked at me as we walked.

"Oh, I don't mind at all" I shook my head, "you probably wont believe me though."

Instead of insisting upon an answer, Shade waited patiently for me to continue.

I sighed, "I'm a creature from another world that sees this world through a TV screen."

"..." Shade stared at me, "yeah, you're right; I don't believe you."

"Thought so" I shrugged before letting the conversation fade into silence.

I wasn't entirely bothered by this silence, since I was so used to it, but Shade seemed to dislike it, and he started up a new conversation, "so what's your cutie mark for?"

I had a cutie mark? I blinked in shock before looking at my flank and seeing a cutie mark of an open scroll with a feather quill half way through writing a word on the page. I smiled, knowing exactly what my cutie mark is for.

"I got it for being an author" I grinned, "what's your cutie mark for?"

"Bringing in strong storm clouds that the other Pegasi cant handle" Shade replied, looking at his own cutie mark, which was a dark grey cloud with a black lightning bolt inside it.

"Cool!" I chirped.

We arrived at the restaurant and sat down after making our orders. I looked around the average looking place, nothing about it was too great...exceeeept for that stallion over there! Holy shit!

Shade looked at me, amused at seeing my wings stand straight up as I practically drooled over one of the stallions at a booth.

This stallion had a dark blood red coat and a wild poofy black mane. His cutie mark was of a gaming controller (making me guess he was an extreme gamer), and he looked like he was an earth pony, but I wasn't entirely sure thanks to the angle that I was looking at him from.

The stallion sat at a booth with four other guys (I paid no interest in them, so I don't remember what they looked like) and looked disinterested in whatever the group's conversation was about. I knew that look. He just wanted to go home and be by himself. Obviously he didn't have great friends, otherwise he'd be talking to them, or at least looking at them, not hunching over and lying his face on the table.

"Go get 'em" Shade encouraged me like one would encourage a dog to chase a stick that they had just thrown.

My wings, in response, twitched a little, but I managed to snap some sense into my brain and a looked down at my own table with a blush covering my face, "n-no way. I couldn't...I don't even know him..."

"Well you've gotta get to know him somehow" Shade shrugged.

"Need I remind you that I was raped not even a full hour ago?" I tried to make an excuse.

"And yet you recovered so quickly" Shade snickered, "go on."

"I-I cant" I shook my head, the blush growing even more bolder, _the one time I find someone I'd call sexy and he turns out to be a pony...I don't have too much of a problem with that, but what about my human boyfriend? Is he still in the mix?_

"What have you got to lose?" Shade asked.

"My boyfriend from my world" I shifted a little.

"And a 'boyfriend' is...?" Shade reminded me that he didn't know anything about my world.

"A coltfriend" I told him.

"Alright, and your world is a completely different dimension, right?" Shade wondered.

I didn't know how the two facts were related, but I nodded anyway.

"Then go for it" Shade encouraged.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"If your 'boyfriend' is in a completely different dimension then I see no problems with it. There's a possibility that you're stuck here forever, so you might as well make the most of it and start a life here instead of dwelling on your old dimension" Shade said as a unicorn waitress levitated our meals over to us.

"I guess...that's true" I thought about it, "hey, you're right!"

"Of course I am" Shade said smugly, "now, eat quickly, it looks like he's going to leave any second now."

I gasped and looked over to the stallion again, he was looking between his friends and the door.

This was the form of encouragement I needed, and I quickly devoured all the food on my plate before looking for the stallion again. He was gone.

Panicked, I rushed out the door with one quick flap of my wings (bringing back the pain from earlier) and looked around the area. I spotted the stallion walking down the street and flapped my wings again, brining myself right in front of him.

The world stopped and my mind went blank, _WHAT DO I SAY?! I DID_ _ **NOT**_ _THINK THIS THROUGH!_

"Um...hi?" The stallion waved, clearly not sure what to do when a random mare lands in front of him and stares at him.

I melted. Even his voice was sexy.

"H-h-h-hi!" I squeaked, flinching at the stutter, "u-um..."

The stallion watched as my face went the same colour as his coat.

"I'm Dawn" I introduced nervously, not sure what else to do.

"Vlad" he replied awkwardly.

"Um..." I looked around and spotted Shade outside the restaurant we were in not even a minute ago, he nodded encouragingly, "um...Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithme?"

Hearing this, Shade visibly face-hoofed.

Vlad managed to understand the vomit that had poured out of my mouth in the form of words and he chuckled a bit.

I stood there, waiting for the inevitable rejection that was to come, but all I got was a nod.

"Heh?" The undignified squeak I had made nearly scared me.

"Sure" Vlad clarified, "why not?"

I melted again as Vlad wrote down his phone number onto the back of my hoof and he gave me the pen to do the same to him.

My inexperienced writing only became worse as a buzz went through me, but he assured me that he could read it.

Vlad waved to me before walking away, and I finally let myself take on a liquid form.

"You're a mess" Shade laughed, looking at me as I spread myself out on the floor.

"Don't care. Dead." I mumbled, not even looking at him.

Shade chuckled and nudged me, making me stand up.

* * *

 _ **So...a self insert...lets see how long this lasts...**_

 _ **But yeah. Everything in this is how I'd react to such a situation. The first seven - eight lines is true. I really did gag at the thought of writing a self insert, my brain really did give me a ton of reasons why it wouldn't hurt to write this, and I really was cramped in a car for six hours for a road trip.**_

 ** _My OC isn't out of thin air either. She's my ponyfied version, made her with General Zoi's pony creator on Devianart and put the results there too. Search for Yukimaiichi, that's me. The pony fitting the description above (turquoise coat, red mane and tail) is me in pony form using the options I had (there weren't many manestyles that were similar to my hairstyle, so it's a fare bit shorter than RL)._**

 ** _Alright, so I'm going to be using a system that I used in one other story for reviews. A certain amount of reviews gives you the next chapter, the amount of reviews I want will always be here in the ANs after the chapter._**

 ** _5 reviews = chapter 2._**


End file.
